noahcyrusfandomcom-20200215-history
Noah Cyrus Wiki Policies
This page is, essentially, a set of rules that are set and expected to be followed as long as you participate in the growth of the Noah Cyrus wiki. These guidelines apply to adding images, making pages, editing the wiki and everything in between. Remember, all we want is a fun atmosphere and these'll help with that... hopefully. The policies are expected to be followed and obeyed; if a user offends a policy rule, he/she may be blocked, depending on the issue. User Behavior *Vandalism will not be tolerated. Vandalism is deleting a large portion of the page without proper reason. If someone becomes a vandal, the admins have the right to block the person for an indefinite amount of time, depending on the severity of the act. *Comments on pages are expected to be appropriate. This means that there should be no inappropriate language, the comment should not be irrelevant, and should not be inflammatory. All comments are expected to use decent spelling, grammar and punctuation. Any comments insulting or harassing any users will deleted; such comments will also result in blocks. *In the case of an edit war, the two opposing people are expected to solve their problem for themselves. Get a neutral party to give an opinion. If they cannot do that, an admin will step in. *We do ask that major format changes (such as adding or deleting sections on articles) be run by the community first, to get a consensus. Ask any admin for details. *''Insulting/slandering'' other users is not permitted. Every user is expected to treat every user with kindness and respectfullness. It is the right of any user to remove, or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. If You Are Blocked/Banned *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your message wall on THIS wiki, or contact an Admin on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Admin to another Wiki they work on to protest. This will result in an extended block here. *If you are blocked/banned by one of our Admins on another Wiki, do not follow the Admin here to complain. This will result in a block here and possibly an extension on the Wiki in question. Site Purpose This is a wiki for the American singer-songwriter, musician and actress Noah Cyrus. This wiki is made for the fans by the fans. Please be respectful of other people's hard work. Featured Nominations We have a featured quote, article and poll nominations. All features will be reviewed by the wiki staff and, if decided to be meeting the standards, they will put it on the queue. There will be new features every month. If you have any questions, contact the wiki staff. Name Tags *Certain users with administration approved privileges have custom profile tags on their profile header. You may find a list of what each custom profile tag means. Editing Policy General Page Edits *All information edited into a page must be written in the user's own words. Do not copy and paste in information taken from other sites--including pasting in people's history summaries, whole album recaps, and/or trivia information. Even if hypothetically you wrote something on another site, and paste it onto one of the pages on this wikia, this would not be acceptable because the information will have the appearance of having been copied from another website domain. Do not take summaries or information from another site and try to switch or reword paragraphs to make it look like your own work. *Do NOT add categories that are inappropriate for the page. *'Do NOT create categories without a previous discussion or admin's permission'. Fluff Edits Fluff editing will not be tolerated. Fluff editing includes, but is not limited to, changing of the codework in source mode when the change will not alter the actual appearance of the page. Such a change may be tolerable if there is another change in the edit as well. Basically, if your edit does not make a VISIBLE change on the page, it is fluff. Edit Warring *An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits by different editors. This is unproductive and detrimental to the Wikia. *If someone undoes an edit of yours, it is not appropriate to undo their edit. Please, start a discussion in the article's comment section or on the forums to reach a consensus. You can make your case for your opinion there and get unbiased opinions on the subject. *The Demi Lovato Wiki defines an "edit war" as occurring when one editor reverts (either via undo, or by adding/removing information manually) an edit three times in a short period (usually 48 hours). *Once an edit war is noted as occurring, the article in question will be temporarily locked so a consensus can be reached. *Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked, depending on the situation. Image Policy *Do not upload any images that violate any copyright. *ALL images must directly relate to Noah. No other types of images should be uploaded to the wiki. *The Demi Lovato Wiki does not use photos watermarked by other sites; any such images will be immediately deleted. Additionally, please do not take watermarked photos and crop out said watermark; photos doctored this way will be deleted as well. *Do not upload images with letterboxing ("bars" around the image). *Do not upload images that already exist on the wiki - Please check the galleries you intend to put the image in, and see if the photo already exists on the site. Duplicate photos added to a gallery will be deleted from the wiki. *If you upload an image, you must license it properly. This is done by using the dropdown on the upload prompts, or by visiting the file page and adding the proper template. Images not licensed are subject to deletion. If you have any questions regarding our naming policies or what images are or are not acceptable, please ask any administrator. Galleries *All images in galleries must follow the previous image policy. *If you are creating a gallery make sure it starts with a gallery box. People's Galleries *A person's gallery must start with a header of images of the person with a maximum of 5 (any extra images will be removed and/or deleted). *The second header of images is of the person alongside Noah with smaller headers of the names of the events in order of the events' dates. Every event has a maximum of 20 images (any extra images will be removed and/or deleted). Chat Policies Unacceptable Behaviors: *Excessive use of caps *Excessive cursing *Harassment/slander of another user - this includes insults directed at the room, or users *Spam/trolling/"invading" *Excessive linking to another wiki/outside site *Entering chat just to advertise another wikia/chat/site/etc. *Entering chat just to complain/protest a ban/block on another wikia Users engaging in the above behaviors will be warned. If the behavior continues, they will be "kicked" from the chat. If the user returns and continues, they will be banned for a period of time. If the behaviors continue after blocking, longer blocks will result. It is the discretion of the Admins and Chat Mods to extend bans, and to ban without kicking, depending on the severity of the offending behaviors. Comment Policies Purpose of Comments *Comments are to be utilized to discuss changes to the article. *Do not use comments to discuss theories or thoughts on the article's subject. Please use the forums for this. Users who write in the comments just to complain about how much they dislike or do not favor the style of starting discussions on the wiki will have their comments deleted without question. Forum Policies *We expect all users utilizing our forums to be respectful of each other. Slander, harassment, and insults will result in lengthy blocks without question, and the offending post will be removed. *Be aware that you can flag multiple topics in one thread. There is no need to post things repeatedly, and such actions will result in warnings and blocks. *Refrain from using excessive caps. There's no need to shout. *Keep the thread on topic as much as possible. Remember, you can always change to another topic and start a discussion there! Threads that go off topic excessively and for a long period of time will be considered spam, and may be closed due to it. Video Policies *Videos must be relevant to Noah. Any videos not directly relating to her will be deleted. *Do not upload duplicate videos. *Do not upload videos just to use them on a user profile. This is a waste of server space.